Jonin
by Ureko
Summary: Ino had no doubt in her mind that she could become a great Jonin. She was smart, skilled and fast – however, due to new rules and regulations set by the Hokage, certain standards must be made before she can become an elite ninja. And her only chance at


**Title: **Jonin

**Author:** Ureko  
**Pairings:** Neji/Ino  
**Warnings: **Humor, slight OOC  
**Summary: **Ino had no doubt in her mind that she could become a great Jonin. She was smart, skilled and fast – however, due to new rules and regulations set by the Hokage, certain standards must be made before she can become an elite ninja. And her only chance at succeeding was in the hand of the Hyuuga prodigy himself.

-------------------------------------------------

_This sucks…_

Yamanaka Ino sat quietly on the ground, legs and arms crossed in front of her. Her long blonde hair sitting in its usual place, the long strains tickling her back every time the breeze passed by. Her normally friendly baby-blue eyes were narrowed, a frown evident between them as a very defined pout-like scowl adored her lips.

She was way beyond pissed. Never in her whole life could she ever remember being this upset. Not even that time back when she had witnessed Naruto stealing away her once beloved Sasuke-kun's first kiss.

No… this was far worse.

Her eyes narrowed even more and fought back a growl. The desire to reach out and punch that stupid face, five feet away, was incredibly strong. And she was even more amazed by the sheer amount of will power and self control she unknowingly had.

Sitting in the same position as herself, arms and legs crossed in a relaxed, almost lazy kind of manner, was the prodigy Hyuuga Neji himself.

His posture, as always, was calm and graceful – perfect as some would call it. His face was emotionless and peaceful looking. Pupil-less, soft, lavender eyes closed as his chest barely rose and fell as he breathed.

Ino knew that despite his appearance of calm and stillness that his guard was still up. He never allowed it to drop, even if it appeared so. She had learned that the hard way, and had made a small, mental note not to make the same mistake again.

She looked away with a small, frustrated sigh. She hated it when he ignored her when she glared at him. Which only proved to put her in an even fouler mood.

It wasn't like Ino wasn't used to the silence, she was really. After spending years training with the genus but lazier than shit Shikamaru, she was used to the quietness, hidden meanings and small, wordless looks that passed between them.

She just wasn't used to them with Neji.

Shikamaru was easy; whenever she got angry and a small silence would take place, the lazy-nin would just sigh, call her '_troublesome'_ and give her what she wanted. Whether it was an apology or whatever – she always won.

Neji, on the other hand, wasn't Shikamaru. The two silent nins being far different than two people could get. Where one was dedicated, honest and hard working, the other was lazy, blunt and found things too much of a _drag_ to do anything. Besides, she highly doubted that the Hyuuga would never admit defeat; state he was wrong – unless some logical reason made it so – and apologize.

There was just no way.

Which had lead right back to her first thought: _this sucks_! And it was totally and completely that stupid blonde-hair Hokage woman's fault that Ino was in this mess in the first place.

That's right. Ino blamed the big-busted, medical-specialist, Fifth Hokage known as Tsunade-sama.

Why?

Well, after all, it was that woman's idea to this whole "tai-jutsu" training that was required for every shinobi to know. Just like Tsunade-sama had first came up with the idea for every squad to have a medical-nin to help improve and sustain life. And for the same reasons – as of three months ago – she had stated that it was important that every ninja in Konohagakure that was a Chunin had to have a basic C-class tai-jutsu level. Genin didn't even need a rack level, but had to develop a C-class before advancing higher in ranks. If not, then the ninja was to be demoted to the proper rank until they met the necessary standards.

Ino had to admit, it was a good idea. She, herself could easily be classed as a '_C_' thanks to all of the previous training with her former teammates. So, really, she had nothing to worry about.

That was, until she decided to become Jonin. Now, she may have had the needed speed and strength in the art of tai-jutsu were a Chunin involved, however, the new regulations also stated that a Jonin rank or higher required _at least_ an A-class level or higher.

An _A-class_ level!

She couldn't believe it. There was no way anyone was going to be able to reach such a high level without it taking years for them to do so.

And Lee, Neji and Sasuke _**did**_ _**not**_ count.

Sasuke had his Sharingan, not to mention his speed was next to impossible to match – so it was simple for the last Uchiha to meet the standards.

Lee had no other techniques other than tai-jutsu – so it was a no brainier for the green, jumpsuit wearer. Plus, the dude was just plain weird.

And Neji…

Neji's family history excelled in tai-jutsu do to their Jūken. His speed was almost closely matched by his former teammates' and his accuracy was close to perfect. The Byakugan gave him a great edge too, but on more than one occasion, Neji had easily proved that he did not need his Kekkei Genkai activated to defeat an opponent.

Then again, Ino reasoned, if Shikamaru and Kiba could become Jonin and Naruto could reach ANBU-elite, than surely she had a fair chance in advancing too.

Which lead to Tsunade-sama once again, who had selected some Jonin that were not assigned as team instructors to help and train the few shinobi that the Hokage herself deemed strong enough to become Jonin out of the many that applied.

Of course, Ino still wanted to become Jonin and, if possible, ANBU in the near future. The Hokage had assigned her to Neji – the older woman refusing to give a straight reason why the Hyuuga. Instead, all she did was smirk.

So, it was totally, and completely understandable why Ino blamed the woman for her current misery and distress.

Ino glanced at the older boy. His posture still hadn't changed since the last time she had looked at him. She so badly wanted to just yell or throw something at him, but she knew that it would be useless. He would just simply continue to ignore her and easily block whatever she sent his way.

A small, quiet sigh escaped her again, this one deep and drawn out. She was still upset – with every reason to be; honest! – but now she could feel the slight boredom settle over her.

She had been training for close to three months with the ever sonic prodigy. She had tried several times to get to know him, talk to him, joke with him, even tried to _hangout_ with him; but he had just ignored her or walked away.

Hyuuga Neji was a private person. A _very_ private person, she realized. He kept to himself, even making sure to keep his family and whatever friends he had at a safe distance. He socialized when he saw fit, much like Sasuke had did, which was very little. Even then, only really conversed with certain people and kept his answers or any input into the conversation short and simple.

But Ino didn't need for him to talk to her to recognize it. She could see it in his eyes, the casual way he would stand away from others.

He was hurting inside. A deep, emotional pain that was still raw under the surface. He was scared too, she decided. Scared to let anyone get too close to him, to let them pass the barrier he placed around himself. Fearful that old wounds would reopen and bleed anew.

She understood him all to well. The feelings, the pain, the loneliness. She had gone through it when her mother had died. Withdrawal, depression, emotionless masks that were there to hide the pain. Pain that would seize the heart and slowly drain the life out of you, until nothing was left but a hollow shell of what you once were.

The ability to feel or express feeling just seem to dye out. Like they were never even there. The hollow feeling coming almost natural, almost as if born with it, and making it incapable express anything as the emptiness grew and consumed you completely.

But, Ino's pain was lessened thanks to the comforting arms of her father. Offering her the strength that she needed. And with time, she could slowly feel her heart start beating again. The hollowness was still there, lurking in the shadows, but it was nothing more than a small ache. Its presence almost completely gone with the support of her loving father, and eventually, her friends as well.

But Neji… he didn't have anyone.

No one was there to comfort him and chase the demons away, to help keep the darkness back. No one offered the extra strength he needed. The feeling consuming him until a small, faint shadow of who he once was, was left. Naruto had helped lift some of the pain, brought a flicker of light and hope to his world of shadows. It was enough to help him over come the despair and loneliness. But it wasn't enough to save him from his own world.

So, Ino had started to try and get to know him. He, of course, ignored her. However, that didn't stop her. She was used to it, once again, thanks to Shikamaru. If anything, it only spurred her on all the more.

She had avoided asking personal questions after almost two weeks of the silent treatment. Not to mention the angry looks that he would send her way, clearly stating, "_Shut up or I'll shut you up"_.

But she didn't quit. Nope. Instead, Ino changed tactics and made sure to ask questions that didn't necessarily required him to answer. One like: '_you know what I mean'_, '_what do you think_', '_ya'no_', and a few '_ne_' at the end. Plus, countless others. Of course, she would pause for a brief moment, giving him enough time to answer or adding any thoughts to the conversation. If no answer came, then she could easily carry on as if he had.

Even while they sparred, she would try to converse with him. Most of the time he won because she was concentrating on whatever it was she was talking about. He didn't seem to notice or care as he never said anything. Ino found herself wondering a few times if he was even listening to her anymore or had blocked the sound of her voice out completely.

It wasn't until she brought up the topic of family that she got her answer.

She was rambling on and on about all the happy memories of her childhood to him. Including, the bad and the embarrassing to take the sting out of the happy ones she knew would cause him. That is, if by some miracle, he was even listening to her.

Her arms were flaying around wildly in the air emphasizing her stories, a happy smile on her face. She told him about her father and the story of how he meet her mother. Before she knew it, Ino was lost in her own thoughts. Words coming out of her mouth, laughing and talking like they were old friends. It wasn't until she had very bluntly blurted out about how her mom died when she was four that she snapped out of her own trance.

Her eyes had widened slightly at what she had just said. Tears brimming her eyes as she quickly excused herself and left.

He didn't follow her and even kept his distance until she was ready to begin training again. Easily working back into their routine.

That was when her hard work first paid off.

Normally when she missed an agreed training session, he would hunt her down and lecture her like a small child about responsibility. But he left her alone; giving her the space and time she need to lick her old wounds.

Three days after the small slip up, she finally came back. Her emotional wounds were still raw and she was silently praying that he wouldn't give her the pity-party or try to pry.

He was at their usual meeting place. His stance and graceful movements still the same like nothing even happened. He nodded once to her before starting their routine warm-ups, never once acting different towards her.

It took her a little while before she relaxed enough to start a conversation again. The whole time he remained quiet, letting her take her time until she was comfortable with it once again.

That was when he started talking back. Granted, it wasn't much – adding a few comments here and there when he wanted. Hell, he even made a small, little joke the one day. He even chuckle lightly and gave her a teasing, amused smirk.

As the months passed, he slowly started to open up a little more. He even told her about some of the things he and his father used to talk about, but he never went too far into detail. The memories still a little painful to bring up. She didn't press; something she knew he appreciated, even if he never said so.

Everything was going great too. They were talking, joking, getting along great, and Ino knew – she just _knew_ – she was close to getting him to smile. Not that same cocky smirk he sometimes flashed at her.

But a real, honest-to-god, smile.

Until this morning that was.

Today was the first day of summer. The over baring humid being enough to confirm it. Most of the shops were closed and many people could be could resting in the cool safety of their homes.

However, Neji had told her that it was about time that they test her. To see how far her skills had progressed. If she convinced him enough that she was ready, he would recommend and give his consent to Tsunade-sama for her to be entered in the Jonin exams next week. Ino, to say the least, was excited. And they arranged to meet at the Hyuuga train grounds at the compound. The many trees and their heights providing enough shade to block out the sun's harsh rays.

Instead of her normal wardrobe of purple and fish-netting, she had decided to go with something lighter. Something that would allow her to move around in the heat without too much discomfort. So, she had settle for short-shorts and a sports-bra like tank-top – in lavender of course.

Neji was naturally already there, his upper torso bare as he had discarded his shirt before hand. Most likely removed during his warm-up, the cloth quickly tossed aside due to the extra heat it provided.

She wasn't really bothered by the sight. He had removed his shirt a few times in the past before; mainly he was there an extra hour or so before her. Sometimes even ridding himself of the heavy cloth during their spars, too.

She let herself slowly examine his chest, the skin smooth and soft looking stretched across toned muscles. Only two scars adored the surface, their slight paler tone in color standing out on his flawless skin. They were small, pin-like holes, one sitting above his right hip-bone and the other just an inch or so from where his heart sat.

The small reminders of his near death battle against one of the Sound Four; Choji and Shikamaru had them as well.

Ino shifted uncomfortably at the thought of running her fingers over the marks, followed closely by her lips and tongue. She took a slow, even, breath – her tongue peeking out to wet her sudden dry lips.

She was loosing herself in her own fantasy and had to mentally and physically snap herself out of it before things got too carried away. It wasn't like she was ashamed about such thoughts. It was more like something that she would save for a more private time. She could very easily sit here all day and day dream about anything and everything that she wanted to do to him and vise visa. However, such thought were bound to make her a little _restless_ and that's something she didn't want any one seeing. Especially the one who created such desires in the first place.

Ino couldn't help but let another sigh out. She was hopeless really; fantasizing, day dreaming and imagining about her _sensei_ like this was a lost cause. Nothing good could come of it. He was _thee_ Hyuuga Neji. A guy like him could have anybody and everybody he wanted. The dude had almost as big as a fandom as Sasuke once had before he married Naruto.

What possible chance did Ino have?

None.

Still, it was nice to dream. And it never really hurt anyone to watch and admire from a distance. Even now, sitting across from him, his face calm and handsome, eyes still shut in a relaxed, concentration, Ino wanted to jump him.

She really hoped he would let her take the exam. It really was getting too hard to fight the urge to jump him whenever they were near each other.

Hair stood up at the back of her neck, goose-bumps spreading over her arms and legs as a little shiver crawled down her spine. She blinked once… twice, before her eyes went wide.

Sky blue and pale, lavender met and held. Ino could feel the small blush of embarrassment flush over her cheeks, fighting hard to keep it down as not to make it too obvious. She kept her hands still, clenching them into small fists as the desire to nervously poke her fingers together under his intense gaze.

He had caught her staring and admiring him. Heck, she was so lost in her thoughts that he could even have been looking right at her while she was checking him out and licking her lips. And judging by the eyebrow raised up in question, eyes flashing in mild humor and that stupid arrogant smirk, he had witnessed everything.

Her embarrassment was gone after seeing that smirk. Rage and anger quickly replacing it once again. Another deep scowl covered her face, her lips thinning and her eyes darkening to an almost midnight, navy blue.

_Stupid, arrogant, prick!_ The words raced in her head, over and over again. He had no right to sit and laugh at her, even if he only did it in his head.

A low, deep chuckle rumbled in his chest, muscles twitching at the movement. The small smirk stretching over his lips, lifting the over corner of his mouth. His eyes still held the amusement he found in her situation.

"Still sulking, I see?" His voice was deep, rich. Like fine silk that easily slid across skin in a soft, erotic way. He shook his head a little, as if disappointed, hair falling over his shoulders. He stood up slowly, the movement almost graceful looking. "If you're going to sit here and pout about it, like some child, then there is no point in us continuing today. Practice is over."

Ino was already on her feet when the word _child_ past his lips. She was in front of him before he had the chance to turn around to walk away, hands clenched tightly at her sides, fighting off the urge to wrap them around his pretty, little throat and strangle him.

"Child?!" She spat. "How dare you! I am not being childish about this! I have every right to be angry!"

Neji regarded her with his normal, sonic stare. The smirk and humor in his eyes now gone as is they were never really there to begin with. He reached down and retrieved his haori, putting it on but leaving it hang open.

He sighed, light and quietly. Arms crossing across his chest, ready for the verbal fight that was about to take place.

"There is no reason to get upset about this." Neji said calmly, voice even and emotionless. "It was nothing more, than a mere brush."

"Brush… a _brush_?!" Ino couldn't help but punch him in the chest, the blow doing nothing to throw him off balance. But, nevertheless, it made her feel a little better.

"You _groped _me. Not brush, touch, graze or anything of the kind. It was a full palm, fondling, skin squeezing, _fucking grope_! And you goddamn well know it!"

Neji stood passive as ever, her words doing nothing to affect him. Sure he understood why she was so angry but it was useless anger. Getting frustrated and upset over a stupid little touch just showed how childish she really was.

"As a shinobi," he stated, uncrossing his arms and fixing her with what he hoped was a firm stare. One that stated that he was right, and that she was wrong. "You are to be prepared for anything and everything." He paused, waiting for a response and continued when all Ino did was stare. "And as a woman, you will often be taken lightly, misjudged and easily underestimated. The enemy will do anything to gain an upper hand. They will even try to, as you say, _grope_ you due to your gender. Such a reaction as you demonstrated today could coast you your mission or worse. Your life."

He was right. He knew it, she knew it, anyone who would have heard that little speech of his would know it too. It was upsetting. She had expect such a thing with an enemy, counted on it even. She wasn't stupid, she knew people would try to dominate her because she was a woman. But… they were _partners_!

They weren't fighting for their lives or on a mission. They were sparring, training her to become a Jonin so that she could help protect and defend the village better. Past opponents have grope, pinched and grabbed her countless of times. It was a natural common thing for female shinobi to go through.

Although, his logic made perfect sense, it being the truth and all. The words seemed to come smoothly and easily to him, like he was expecting her to freak out. Planned for it. Which means he had been thinking about what to say if she did freak out.

Ino's eyes widened in shocked realization. Her body language lost the sudden killing intent that it had, fist unclenching and hanging by her sides. She searched his face, eyes darting back and forth trying to read something in his own. Searching, questioning.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. He had expect more of a fight from her. More yelling, screaming, swearing and cussing him to hell. He wasn't sure what to make of her quiet state, her eyes reaching for answers from him.

"You…" she whispered, a slow grin spreading across her face. "You did it on purpose!"

Neji blinked.

"You did, didn't you?!"

Again he blinked, choosing to give her his own silent treatment.

Ino laughed whole-heartedly. The sound joyful and devote of any anger. "Hyuuga Neji is a closet pervert!"

He frown at that. "I am no such thing."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not."

"Yes!" Ino countered again. She lightly poked him in the chest to stop the retort that he was about to shoot back, her smile shining up brightly at him. "You didn't to it to teach me about the advantages and disadvantages to being a female shinobi. Every female in the village already knows about that crap; expect it. You did it because you _wanted_ to!"

Neji couldn't hold back the small, pink blush that spread over his cheeks. He flinched indistinctively as her words hit dead on the mark. It wasn't like he could help it. He was attracted to her, although, he wasn't really sure why.

She was loud, annoying and talking non-stop. She whined and complained when her hair got messy or when her clothes got dirty. Not to mention that she continually pouted when he made her to laps and scrunches. She didn't like losing spars either, so he made it an effort to hold back and give her a fair chance.

But, even with all that, he was still strangely drawn to her. She understood him in a way, so it made her a little bit more bearable to be around her. Or at least, that's what he kept telling himself.

He couldn't help but notice, as time went on, how much of a woman she really was. Soft curves framing her, long, toned legs, a flat stomach, simple but petite breasts. Her hair was long, soft and beautiful. The strains shiny in the sunlight, making it look like she had a halo surrounding her. Her face, heart-shaped, deep, blue eyes, high cheekbones and full, luscious lips.

Yep. Hyuuga Neji was attracted to the loud-mouth blonde, Yamanaka Ino.

The world must be coming to an end.

"Admit it…"

The Hyuuga prodigy blinked stupidly as her voice broke threw his thoughts. Her face now mere inches away from his, their noses just barely touching.

How the hell did she get so close?

He could feel her hands slowly move up his body, the warm washing over him as they trail over his abdomen and chest, her arms linking around his shoulder, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Her body was moving closer to his, her curves melting nicely against his form. He liked the feeling. He like it a lot, maybe a little too much.

His eyes narrowed, moving his body before he had a chance to change his mind. Her face flashing in surprise as her back hit a tree, the bark digging into her bare skin. His hands were on her shoulders, pinning her to the vegetation behind her, her own hands releasing their hold around his neck and fisting in the open flaps of his haori, refusing to let go.

"You're playing with fire, Yamanaka."

His voice had a rich, husky sound to it, a hidden warning just beneath the surface. He didn't like it when people played games with him. She was no acceptation.

He leaned in closer, letting their cheeks brush, lips a breath away from touching. He watched in fascination as her eyes drooped half closed. A shiver passing through her body as she licked her lips, bringing his attention down to the soft, pinked skin.

"One of these days…" He whispered, slowly, letting his warm breathe tickle her face. A smirk curving over his lips as her eyes closed, lips puckering ever-so-slightly in an invitation. "… you're going to get burned…"

He let her go while she was still distracted, her hands easily releasing their hold on his haori. He turned and started to walk away before she had time to come back to her senses. He left her standing there, mouth-open as she gawked stupidly at his retreating figure.

"Training at O-Six hundred, sharp. Don't be late."

He walked away slowly. Mentally counted down for the explosion that was bound to happen.

… _5…_

… _4…_

… _3…_

… _2…_

… _1…_

"Hyuuga Neji!"

And he laughed.

Fin

Well, this was my attempt at humor. I hope at least one person thought it was funny, other than myself of course. Anyways, thanks for reading and if you reviewed – DOUBLE thanks. I have to think of a treat for all of you reviewers. 'Til then, tootles!!!

Ureko 3


End file.
